DBZ Academy
by Meichn014
Summary: What if the Z fighters goes to college? What if Vegeta has a younger sister? Please send me reviews.
1. Chapter 1

It was 7:00 yet Goku is still asleep. Grandpa Gohan went inside his room. "Goku, Goku wake up. You're going to be late." Goku had finally woken up. "What time is it?" Goku said. "It's 7:00."  
  
"What!" Goku quickly ate his breakfast and flew off. He reached the school. "Guys, wait up." Goku yelled. "What took you so long?" Krillin said. "I sort of overslept." They went inside. "Good morning class. I would like you to meet your new student, Ms. Laine. Come in Ms. Laine." She has a beautiful long black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Something's freaky about her." Goku said. ""She looks nice." Tien said. "Nice, you mean hot!" Yamcha said. "Yamcha you have so many girls. Give the other men a chance." Krillin said.  
  
It was lunchtime. Bulma, #18, Chi- chi and Laine were chatting. Suddenly they heard the door slam. It was Vegeta. He walked towards the weak boy, "Give me your money if you don't want to get pounded." The boy gave his money then run out the cafeteria crying. "What is wrong with Vegeta?" Laine said. "What do you mean?" Bulma said. "I mean he's not like this at home." "Are you and Vegeta?" "No! Even worse. He's my brother." "WHAT!" They were shocked.  
  
Vegeta heard and walked towards them. "And what's bad about it?" "Vegeta, you're a wimp. I don't want to be related to a weakling."  
  
"Hey, just because you're a high school graduate in a University doesn't mean you have to treat me like this. Remember, I'm still older than you. Show some respect." Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"What if I don't respect you, Veggie? You also have to remember that I'm more powerful than you." Laine said.  
  
"Who are you calling Veggie! That's it let's settle this with a fight. Right after class. Outside." "Don't worry I'll be there."  
  
After class Vegeta hurriedly went outside. People are going to watch. "And I thought you'd never show up?" Laine said. "I never back out any fight." "Ready to lose in public?" "We'll see whose lose."  
  
They started the fight. Their KI are both at the same level. Then Vegeta turned himself to a Super Sayian. "Take this!" Vegeta gave her a body slam. "Whose the wimp now."  
  
"It isn't over yet." Laine said as she charge up. She then turned into a Super Sayian. "But how could you..." "Vegeta, don't you know that I'm just playing around? Now it's time to get serious." She gave him continues punches. Vegeta fell down the ground. "I'm done here. See you later, dear brother." She left. Then the people left except for Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta let me help." "I don't need any help." Vegeta tried to stand up but his body was too weak. "Even if you refuse, I'll still carry you." While they were walking home Vegeta's mind was troubled "Why is she helping me?" They've reached Bulma's house. "This is not my house, is it?"  
  
"I'm just going to cure your wounds and tomorrow you can go back to your house." They entered. "Dad, I'm home. I have a friend here who's badly injured. He'll stay here tonight."  
  
Dr. Briefs went to the living room "Who is this f... YOU! Get out of the house now!" Dr. Briefs exclaimed. "What's wrong, dad?" "That's the boy who tripped me when I was carrying the grocery bags."  
  
"It was an accident, I swear." "Dad let him stay. He's badly injured. He'll leave tomorrow, I promise." "Alright! He can stay in the guest's room." They've reached the guest's room. Bulma helped Vegeta lie on the bed. "Thanks! But why are you so nice to me?"  
  
"I just don't like fighting and I don't like seeing people getting hurt." She puts some medicine on his wounds. "Ouch! Slowly." "Can I ask you a question? Why do you hate each other?"  
  
"We don't really hate each other. Well it was before..." "Before what?"  
  
Vegeta sighed, "We were close when we were kids but we were separated during our high school years. When she came back, she was a whole new person. She usually gets father's attention."  
  
"Did you try talking to her about it?" "Yeah, like she'll listen."  
  
"Just try it Vegeta. You'll never know. Oh look at the time; I'll be going now. I have to do my homework. Good night." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at school, Laine was looking for Vegeta. "Vegeta, where have you been? Father was so worried." "Oh so when I'm gone he gets worried. I should have left that house before."  
  
"What is your problem? Any parent would get worried if their child is lost." Laine exclaimed.  
  
"Do you want to know my problem? My problem is you. I'm sick and tired of you getting father's attention. It's always Laine is the best. Laine is smart. He always loves you." He said angrily.  
  
"Look, father loves you more. He didn't even miss me even I'm far away." 'Vegeta walks away' "If this is about the fight yesterday then I'm sorry, alright. I'm sorry about the teasing and I'm sorry I didn't help you that time. Can't it be just like the old times?"  
  
'He turns back' "I forgive you." 'Hugs Vegeta'  
  
It was English class. "Okay people, settle down. Today you'll be paired up for a project. Krillin and # 18 you'll pick one scene in MacBeth." "This isn't my luck day." Krillin said.  
  
"Yamcha you'll be paired up with Launch. You'll pick a scene from the story Antony and Cleopatra. Tien you'll be with Laine doing the love scene of Romeo and Juliet." "Tien, you'll need this good luck charm more than I do." Yamcha said.  
  
"Goku and Chi- chi you'll be playing a scene in King Henry the Eight. Bulma, you and Vegeta will be playing Hamlet. Any questions?" 'Total Silence' "Here are the scripts. I'll be expecting you to perform next month." 'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!' "See you tomorrow class."  
  
It was lunchtime. "Is that Vegeta?" They were shocked. "The fight yesterday must've given him amnesia." Murmurs were heard around the cafeteria. They were surprised to see Vegeta with her sister. "Ignore them, Vegeta. Like an old saying said, Sticks and stones can break my bones but words will never hurt me." "Don't worry. I have full control of myself."  
  
While they were eating Goku and his friends came near them. "Hey Laine, what's up?" Goku said. Laine looked above and said, "Just the ceiling, I guess." They laughed. "That's a good one."  
  
"Brother dear, I'm confused." "It means what you are planning to do." "Oh. Nothing, I guess." "Laine we'll practice this afternoon, right?" Tien said. "Yeah. It's at your house. I remember." "Well see you later, then. C'mon guy let's go."  
  
"I almost forgot. Vegeta, Bulma said that you memorize the lines tonight 'because you'll practice tomorrow. Bye." They left.  
  
'Knock! Knock! Knock!' "In a minute." Tien said. "Remember Chiaotzu, don't get her angry. I don't want any of us get beaten up." "I've got it, Tien." He opened the door. "It's nice to see you, Laine."  
  
"Let's start." Laine said as she gets her script. "Who's your friend? He looks so cute." "That's Chiaotzu. I'll be back. I'll just get the script. Entertain her Chiaotzu." He went upstairs to get the script. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! That's great Chiaotzu." "What's going on?" Tien said as he hurriedly came down. "I didn't know your friend could juggle knives."  
  
"Laine, let's start." "Okay!" "But soft what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon..." Suddenly Laine giggled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, really. It's just that no one ever before played Romeo with me." "How come?" "They say I'm too tough. They say I'm insensitive. I just hide the real me. 'pause for a while' "Don't mind me let's just continue."  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta still can't memorize the lines "This is idiotic. Why should we do this play anyway?" He thought about Bulma, "I wonder what's she's doing now? Is she memorizing her lines?" "Why am I thinking about her?" he said to himself. "This is stupid. Why should I think about her?" He went outside and train leaving his script under the bed.  
  
At Yamcha's place... "Someone help me!" Yamcha yelled. "Come back here!" Launch suddenly sneezed. "I thought we're practicing MacBeth." He breathes deeply,"That was to close." Then suddenly she sneezed again. "Not again!" 'Runs' "Come back here!" Launched yelled. "I should have not given that lucky charm to Tien."  
  
The next day... "Tien, what's taking you so long?" Krillin said. "Go ahead. I'll follow you later." Tien answered. They left. After few minutes Laine came. "I'm here. Let's go."  
  
"What took you so long anyway?" Tien said. "Sorry about it. My brother overslept." While they were walking together to class, Krillin, Yamcha and Goku followed them quietly. "Yamcha, get your camera already. Tien holding hands with a girl, this is too priceless. Hurry it up, Yamcha." Krillin said as they hide behind the lockers.  
  
"Are you about this? I mean Tien has his right in privacy." Goku said. "Think of this Goku. If Tien sees this, we can get free food."  
  
"Here's the camera." Yamcha said as he gives the camera.  
  
"What's wrong, Tien?" Laine said. "It's nothing. I just thought someone's behind us."  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta and Bulma were practicing. "I can't get it." Vegeta exclaimed. "At least, try to do it first before complaining." "Bulma, I can't do this. I'm more of the tough men. I don't do plays."  
  
"Vegeta, if you keep saying that, nothing is going to happen to your life. And besides if we don't do this, we'll fail English."  
  
"I don't care. This is full of stupidity. I won't do it."  
  
"Fine! See if I care." Bulma left. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunchtime again. Goku, Krillin and Yamcha walk towards Tien. "Hey guys! Listen I can't go with you to basketball practice. I have to practice for English." "Are you sure that's the only thing you practice?" Yamcha said.

"Uh, Laine meet me later outside." She left. "I have no time for fun and games so get to the point." Tien said. "Admit it, you have a crush." Yamcha said.

"I do not." '_Tien blushing_' "You can't fool us Tien. We have evidence." Krillin pulled out the picture. As he looked at the picture he was surprised. He thought, "How did they get this picture. '_Remembering the flash he saw in the hallway_' they must be the one" "I have to go. I have some other classes." Tien left.

"I told you he wouldn't tell." Goku said. "Shut up Goku!"

After lunch Goku, Krillin and Yamcha tried to follow Tien again. Suddenly they heard a voice. "Goku, where have you been?" Chi- chi said angrily. "I'm sorry Chi- chi. we were just ---"

"No Buts. I've told you so many times that we'll practice on the lines. Let's go!"

"See you guys later." Goku left as Chi- chi dragged his ear.

"Let's go back to business." They looked into the binoculars but didn't see Tien. "Where did they go?" Suddenly they saw Vegeta in close- up. "Who are you looking at? Are you spying on my sister? " Vegeta said. "No. We're just looking for somebody."

"Good. If I find out that you're spying on my sister, I'll strangle your body to death." Vegeta left. "Now let's get back to business." "Where'd they go?" Krillin said. "Krillin, look at the time. We're going to be late. How about we do this later." Yamcha said.

After class, Goku met up with Krillin and Yamcha. "What took you so long?" Yamcha said. "Sorry. Chi- chi is so strict." "Goku! Goku!" Chi- chi yelled. "If she ask you, tell her I went home." Goku ran and hide. "Yamcha, have you seen Goku?" Chi- chi said. "Uh, no. I think he went home." Yamcha said. "Oh. Well if you see him, tell him that if he doesn't come to our practice, he won't have free food." Goku came out and said, "Did you say free food?" "At last, I found you." Goku waves good- bye while Chi- chi drags him. "Let's check out Tien." Krillin said. "Where is he anyway?"

Meanwhile, Tien went to the swimming pool to watch Laine in her swimming class. When she went out of the changing room, Tien drooling like a dog, literally. "Now I know why you have a crush to her. She's hot especially in a swimsuit. " A voice from the back said. Tien "Tien turned around and saw Yamcha and Krillin. "What are guys doing here?" Tien said as his face turned red. "Earth to Tien, this is a free country. We can hang out where ever we want." Yamcha said. "I told you so many times that I---"Tien was interrupted when Laine called him, "I'm so sorry Tien. I can't make it to our practice. Coach said that we have to practice the whole afternoon. Maybe I can make it tomorrow." "I have basketball practice tomorrow. Sorry." "How about next week?" "Okay." "Well see you tomorrow." She went back to the pool.


End file.
